


Hunting

by Alice_Marie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Marie/pseuds/Alice_Marie
Summary: A thank-you gift written by 'Marie'I hope you enjoy, lovely!(Based on @mjrjt 's Red Riding Hux AU universe!! Check out her artwork on Twitter for more! :D)Edit: AND OTHER ONE-SHOTS ;D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't have gone down like this.

Hux scowls, looking down at the still smoldering corpse of the dire boar. He flicks his hand, conjuring up flame. He exhales, extinguishes the flame and then reignites. Perfectly controlled... 

So what had gone wrong? 

He crouches ,brushing away some of the cinders - the fine bristles are stuck together, melted... He swears under his breath, knife out as he gets to work to break down the beast for transportation. Phasma is going to be so angry!

He loads the beast onto his cart. 

What was it?

He snaps his fingers, another flame conjured. Delicately a lick of flame along his fingertips. 

The journey back to the guild hall is one of contemplation.  
His teeth grit. That stupid wind mage! He'd been thinking of his heavy steps -the first time they'd met... Scaring off his prey! And he ruins his hunt now? When he's not even present! 

His nose wrinkles, his lip curling in disgust. He definitely wasn't thinking about how large he'd been... Tall... Broad... The fine furs of his vest... No. Certainly not the shape of his thick lips while he'd been speaking - an insufferable rambling of inane prattle!

No!

Phasma's brow lifts when he arrives, unloading his catch. 

The usually cool Red's cheeks are flushed. Snappier than usual, too. _Something_ is up, Phasma decides.

"Don't!" He warns, as he rolls the beast over - the beast's singed hide revealed. She swears. The artisans want those fine bristles for artwork! Melted.... They're worthless!

"The hell, Red?!" 

He shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk about it. His work has been _impeccable_ for years.

"This is a pay cut, you realize." She draws out a fist full of coins that she shoves back into her coat's pocket - tossing him a far lighter pouch.

He catches it deftly and scowls. But he doesn't protest. He's off his game and he knows it.

This 'Kylo' is a problem. And until he finds a way to resolve it... He _has_ to meet him again.


	2. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures with Kylo & Hux.
> 
> Kylo tells Hux about birthdays, something he's never really celebrated before.

A birthday.

The concept is not one that Hux is familiar with. Hearing about it now from Kylo for the first time.

Initially, he ignores the steady flow of words, choosing to listen to the pleasant low timbre of his voice instead. Noting other things; like the gentle wind, the motion of the long green grass beneath them that shifts and stirs with the whisper of the air.   
He wonders briefly if it is Kylo's doing. A quick glance upwards makes him think perhaps it isn't the case. The man does look rather... He isn't sure why 'splendid' comes to mind. The way his long dark hair lifts and moves so freely with the breeze. He looks away, staring down at his hands.

"...And then there's a cake of some kind. Usually something rich. I like chocolate..."

Hux tunes out again until he realizes some moments later that Kylo has stopped talking. Tentatively, he lifts his eyes.

"What?" He questions, confused, realizing he'd really just been enjoying the company and listening to the sounds rather than any of his actual words. Kylo blinks at him.

"I asked if you liked chocolate. Are you even listening?" He sounds suspicious. Hux huffs, indignant. He was definitely not distracted by the motion of Kylo's lips!

"Of course I'm listening." He scowls, moving a little closer - but only, he assures himself, so he can put his back against the tree they sit under. He watches the sunlight dappling through the branches, bright patterns and shifting shade on the grass. 

"Well?" Kylo presses. 

"No. I don't know. I've not had chocolate before." He says gruffly. The entire things sounds ridiculous! Days of festivities! So much waste! It's so entirely typical of something Kylo would enjoy! He crosses his arms.   
Kylo frowns at him, watching the sudden shift in his attitude. 

"You've... Never celebrated your birthday, have you?" He asks a little more softly. Those dark eyes roaming over Hux's features. It makes the redhead feel somehow vulnerable. Exposed.  
It's not entirely unpleasant, either. Even if he tells himself it's unsettling.

"No." His tone leaden. It was never celebrated. But always remembered. Brendol would never let him forget it. Armitage, of course, stole his mother from Brendol. A fact he was never allowed to live down. He remembers 'gifts' he received. Blackened eyes, swollen and split lips, bloody noses. 

"Just another day." He lies. Kylo's look is sympathetic. Infuriating, really. Hux doesn't need his sympathy!   
"It's fine. Go on." He urges, sighing and slumping a little further down until he's practically laying in along the root structure of the tree. Kylo shrugs, opening the pouch at his hip. 

"I think you'll understand a little better, after you try some of this." He takes out a small, carefully wrapped package and hands it over. Hux scowls at him for a moment and then takes it, considering. Then, he slowly peels back the bright colored paper. Coated, his thin fingertips test and assess everything. Maybe in a wax? His wish to investigate everything delays him in trying the treasure, after he inspects the color of the wrapping, he finally sees the little squares stacked in the center.   
He picks up one of the squares and peers at it curiously. 

"You should... Actually... Eat it..." Kylo suggests, his eyes drifting from Hux's slender fingers to his lips and back again. Hux sighs and lifts it to his lips. It's slippery... Melted from the heat of his fingers, Kylo notes. A physiological side effect of Hux's fire wielding powers? 

Hux's eyes flutter closed as the flavor spreads across his tongue. Sweet. But not too sweet. It's somehow bitter, too. Strong. He makes a quiet sound of pleasure. Kylo watches his throat bob with the motion of swallowing, having come to lean very, very close.  
Hux peels open an eye to see him staring. 

"What?" 

"There's... You've got... On your mouth." Kylo blinks, his cheeks coloring softly, embarrassed for having been being caught. Hux's attempt to wipe it away made worse by his fingertips.

"That's very expensive chocolate, you know." Kylo says, crossing his arms. "Wasting it." He mutters. Hux rolls his eyes. 

"Oh, for st-" He's caught off. Kylo's lips on his own. He c-can't breathe, eyes widening. He tries to slip away but the tree is already at his back, preventing an escape. Kylo's lips are soft and insistent. His hand lifts, planting against his chest but his muscles to not flex- he does not push. Instead he melts under his touch, the soft flat of Kylo's tongue moving across his lip, careful and thorough, cleaning away the last traces of the chocolate.

Then Kylo draws back, looking infuriatingly smug as Hux tries to collect himself, blinking in clear bewilderment. He tries to speak. And fails. Kylo only offers him a wide and entirely too pleased grin as he gets to his feet.  
W-where's he going!? What WAS that?! His heart pounds so fast in his chest, his coat that had been pleasantly warm before now feels stifling. He tugs at his collar as Kylo lifts his hand. That's when Hux spies the smudge of chocolate on his tunic. He doesn't say anything, still stunned into silence, he only watches as Kylo strides away, humming. 

The parcel of chocolate left beside Hux. 

H-he might... He licks his lip... He might wait a-and try the rest later... When he's next with Kylo.


End file.
